Freaky Friday: The Musical
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: In the Loud House, Mondays are manic, Wednesdays are wacky, but this Friday, things are about to get freaky. When overworked Lori and her little brother Lincoln magically swap bodies, they have just one day to set things right. Based on the new musical from Disney, comes StarHeart Specials' newest creation: The Loud House: Freaky Friday.
1. Just One Day

The curtain goes up, revealing the Loud House living room. Lincoln walks in and looks to the readers.

"So, you're _never_ gonna believe me. No one in their right mind could ever _possibly_ believe me. But what I'm about to tell you is true. 100% true. So, it all started the day before my sister Lori got married."

"Lincoln!," a female voice calls from another room, but he ignores it for now.

"The day that I had? I'm talking mind-bending."

"Lincoln."

"Bananas."

"Lincoln."

"Absolutely- -"

"Lincoln."

"What?"

He turned his head and saw Lori standing next to him.

"Hey Linc!"

Lincoln turned to the readers, "This is Lori," he turned back to Lori, "I'm in the middle of a story here."

"I know. I'm being supportive."

"Lori!"

"Fine! I'm going," she walked out of the room.

* * *

Music started playing in the background as Lincoln turned back to the readers.

 _Just one day, that's all I need_

 _Just a day without her nagging_

 _Just one day, I beg, I plead_

 _But the drag just keeps on dragging_

 _While I wish for just one Monday or a Friday to be free_

 _Free to read and play and party and be messy and be me_

 _All I ask is for twelve hours to live my life my way_

 _Just one simple, awesome, crazy, kickass day_

Lincoln frowned as he watched Lori work in the kitchen.

 _One more day, she's on my back_

 _She's been riding me forever_

 _On my faults and all I lack_

 _And all I, oh whatever_

 _'Cause I'm lazy and I'm average and I'm sloppy for a start_

 _And I know she'd like a brother who was handsome, cool and smart_

 _And I know she's frickin' perfect, but I'll never be that way_

 _Not for a single, solitary day_

Lincoln walked off, and Lori walked in with a clipboard and faced the readers.

 _Tomorrow is the wedding and tonight is the rehearsal_

 _And there is no room for error, I mean not one flaw_

 _We've got guests in just ten hours_

 _Fix the tables, trim the flowers_

 _I want beauty and perfection_

 _I want total awe_

Leni walked in with a magazine in her hands. She held it up for everyone to see.

 _And with Weddings Magazine here for a feature on_ _the scene here_

 _The business is depending on this one success_

Lori put a hand on Leni's shoulder.

 _Now breath, but thank you, Leni_

 _And in fact, that is the_ _story_

 _So get moving, move this produce and remove this mess_

Leni ran off and quickly got to work.

Lori turned back to the readers and smiled.

 _Just one day is all I want_

 _With my family united_

 _Fears at bay_

 _No fights, no taunts_

 _Just the twelve of us delighted_

 _I mean look, I love my sibs, I love my work, I love my life_

 _And I love my fiancé and in a day, I'll be his wife_

 _And I'll throw the perfect wedding and I'll throw the bride's bouquet_

 _And we'll have one happy, loving, family day_

Lincoln was trying to eat breakfast, but Luan kept using Mr. Coconuts to mimic everything he said.

"Lori, Luan is puppeting me again!"

Lori glanced at him and frowned as she turned back to the readers.

 _One more day, he'll fight and fuss_

 _When his joy is all I'm after_

 _It's been a long tough time for us_

 _Now it's time to hear some laughter_

 _'Cause I only want him happy and well, punctual and clean_

 _But he mumbles and he grumbles every time he speaks with me_

 _He's bright and so in cycle, but those traits aren't on display_

 _Well, not lately, often, ever_

 _Not today_

Lori walked back into the kitchen, and Lincoln quickly turned to the readers.

"Ok, really fast. Tonight is The Hunt. It's an _epic_ scavenger hunt and, I really wanna win. There's just one issue..."

 _Just one day, that's all I seek_

 _And I have been asking nicely_

 _Just one day, it's not a week_

 _It's a night to speak precisely_

 _And The Hunt is not a stunt, it's my one shot at fame_

 _To be someone who is something, not just what's-his-name?_

 _If I'm in it, I can win it_

 _If she'd only say ok_

 _We'd be off and running, gunning for one fun and perfect day_

Lincoln goes to ask Lori, but she's busy talking to several other people.

"Lori? Lori? LORI!"

Lori turned to Lincoln and put her hand up.

 _Listen kid, it's not the time_

 _No, that apron is a crime_

 _And that sea bass_ _isn't fresh, it's three days dead_

Lincoln closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back.

 _Lori, I really need to know if I can- -_

He opened his eyes and saw that Lori had walked away.

 _Wait, now where'd she go?_

 _God, I'll never draw her focus from the bread_

Several people start singing over each other. After a while, they get to the end of the song.

 _For one..._

 _Stressful!_

 _Perfect!_

 _Busy!_

 _Winning!_

 _Anxious!_

 _Stellar!_

 _Hig-stakes!_

 _Kickass!_

 _Do or die..._

 _Crazy day!_


	2. The Hourglass

Lincoln and Lori glared at each other, equally furious.

Lincoln wanted to bring the giant hourglass on the table to school so he could use it for The Hunt, but Lori refused because it was the last thing their parents gave them before their accident four years ago. Even though Lincoln promised he would bring it back, Lori refused because she wouldn't let him do The Hunt tonight because tonight was the rehearsal dinner for her wedding.

 _Lincoln: I don't need to live all large_

 _I just like to be in charge_

 _Of the_ _things I do and eat_

 _And how I dress_

 _Lori: Oh God, Linc I wish you knew_

 _All the work I have to do_

 _And you just read your comics_

 _While I clean your mess_

 _Lincoln: If you knew what I go through..._

 _Lori: If you knew what I go through..._

 _Lincoln: Walked a day in my own shoes..._

 _Lori: Worked a day in grown-up shoes..._

 _Lincoln: Well then maybe you would see..._

 _Lori: You would see and learn that..._

 _Lincoln: And you would just say yes!_

 _Lori: That's why I can't say yes!_

Lincoln took the hourglass off the table.

 _If you knew what I go through, how it's freakishly unfair!_

Lori grabbed the other side of the hourglass.

 _Oh, I'd love to be a kid, have a day without a care!_

 _Both: How I wish you'd understand and see the world my way_

They both started pulling the hourglass in a tug-of-war.

 _Lincoln: For just one day..._

 _Lori: For just one day..._

 _Lincoln: For just one day..._

 _Lori: For just one day..._

 _Both For just, one, daaaaaaaaaaa..._

Suddenly, the hourglass began to glow, but neither of them noticed because their eyes were closed.

Lori began to glow blue and Lincoln began to glow orange. The light left their bodies and went into the hourglass. They both passed through the middle and entered the other body. Lori was now glowing orange and Lincoln was now glowing blue. The light disappeared, unnoticed by either of them.

 _...aaaaaaaaaaay!_

 **SNAP!**

The hourglass broke at the middle, each sibling holding one half of it. They both looked on in shock, but it wasn't from the broken glass.

"Lincoln?," Lincoln asked.

"Lori?," Lori asked.

The two siblings had swapped bodies.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"


	3. I Got This

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Lori. Your life, is a cakewalk! Literally."

He smirked while Lori just raised an eyebrow.

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _I can see what to do for me to be you_

 _I got this_

 _I'll bake stuff_

 _I can think like I make stuff like you_

 _I'll have a laugh, have my coffee half-caff_

 _And then yell at the staff on your behalf_

 _I got this_

 _Yeah, I got this_

 _Put a stick up my butt, be quick to say, "What? That! Not this!"_

Lori rolled her eyes at Lincoln's poor impression of her.

 _I'm perfection_

 _I don't need your direction at all_

 _Call me a slob or a_ _slackerish blob_

 _I can act like a snob and fool that mob_

 _I got this_

 _Like it's my job_

Lori grabbed a mixing bowl and spoon off the counter.

"Good. You can see what it means to _have_ a job."

She handed the items to Lincoln.

"I'll go to school," she smiled.

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _Do my hair with some care_

 _I'll primp and prepare_

 _I got this_

 _I'm delighted_

Lincoln looked on in confusion.

 _That's not right_

 _You're excited for school?_

Lori shrugged as she put on Lincoln's backpack.

 _Scoff if you may_ , _it's a part I can play_

 _And it's only a day, and so I say_

 _I got this_

 _Yes, I got this_

 _I'll be bright and_ _demure_

 _And right 'till I'm sure they bought this_

 _I'll show you_

 _No, nobody will know it's not you_

 _Leave it to me, 'cause how hard can it be?_

 _When I've got my degree and such a spree_

 _I got this_

 _Soon you'll see_

Lori smiled and walked out the front door. Lincoln rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen.

"She has no idea what my life's like," he said to the readers.

He looked around the kitchen.

"Now, where are the cookbooks?"

* * *

Lori smiled as she approached Lincoln's school.

 _I think I'm looking forward to my day to tell the truth_

 _A day amid the energy and innocence of youth_

 _A thousand fellow students all excited just like me_

 _A community of learners_

She glanced at the readers.

"Really."

 _How hard could it be?_

She walked into the school.

 _How hard could it be?_

* * *

Inside, several students are talking in the halls.

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

Lori approaches Lincoln's friends, Clyde, Rusty, Zach and Liam.

"Good morning. Good morning. Good morning. Good morning," she addresses each of them.

"Hey! Here comes the List Master!," Rusty pointed across the hall.

Ronnie Anne entered the hallway with her hands in her pockets and a cool smile on her face.

"Ronnie!"

Several students crowded around her.

 _Now listen up, you_ _Hunters_

 _Here's the rules and here's the deal_

Ronnie Anne took out her phone.

 _The list goes up online at five_

 _And then The Hunt's for real_

 _Don't schmooze for clues, 'cause I'll refuse_

 _I only do what's right_

 _'Cause I'm List Master R.A._

Lori raised an eyebrow when she abbreviated her name.

 _And my word is law tonight!_

 _Students: Her word is law tonight_

 _R.A.: Yeah!_

 _All: Tonight's the night!_

Lori watched as the boys cheered, and she quickly played along by cheering with them.

 _Clyde: We got this_

 _Rusty: We got this_

 _Liam: We got this_

 _Zach: We got this_

 _All: And we're ready to roll, not quite in control_

 _We got this_

 _List Master_

 _Please talk faster_

 _At last The Hunt is here!_

 _Zach: Give us the news_

 _Rusty: And the clue to the clues_

 _Liam: 'Cause I'll die if we lose_

 _Clyde: I swear I will!_

Ronnie Anne put her hands up.

 _I got this_

 _All must chill_

Lori felt a strange feeling in her stomach which she recognized immediately. She grabbed Clyde's arm and pulled him aside.

"Clyde. I don't, _like her,_ do I?"

"No."

"Phew," Lori wiped her forehead.

"You LOVE her!"

Lori's eyes widened.

"Oh God! It's Chandler!," Zach cried.

They all turned around and saw Chandler, the most popular boy in school, walking down the hall with a smug look on his face.

 _I got this_

 _I got this_

 _I'm the King of The Hunt_

 _You're green, you're out-runt_

 _I got this_

 _You'll lose, boy_

 _If you choose to refuse, boy, to see_

 _You shouldn't begin with a war you can't win_

 _I'm smarter than sin_

 _I'm rich and I'm thin_

 _Chandler_

 _Girls: (Look out, it's_ _Chandler)_

 _Rocks the handler_

 _Girls: (You're our hunky dory)_

 _I'm the cock of the walk, I'm talkin' the top banana_

 _Girls: (He's the top banana!)_

 _So trust me_

 _Girls: (Oh-oh!)_

 _Watch The Hunt end with just me on top!_

 _Girls: (Ah!)_

 _I never fail, no, I always prevail_

 _Ask Harvard and Yale_

 _So weep and wail_

 _I got this_

 _Girls: (He's got this!)_

 _Kiss my tail_

Chandler walked off, and the hallways emptied as everyone walked to their separate classrooms. Everyone, that is, except for Lori. She kept walking through the halls, with no idea where to go.

"I got this."

She walked down another hallway.

"I got this."

She continued for about ten minutes until she bumped into one of the teachers.

"Lincoln Loud, where are you supposed to be right now?"

"...I don't know."


	4. What You Got

Back at the house, the ladies from Weddings Magazine had arrived to interview Lori. So, Lincoln was forced to do then thing he never does; Wing it.

 _I'm uptight and neurotic_

 _I crave complete control_

 _But baby, I do magic with just a mixing bo-ow-owl_

 _I somehow stay this skinny while baking giant cakes_

 _I..._

 _Guess that's just my jam_

Lincoln started dancing in place.

"Yeah!"

 _Jam is who I am_

 _I do_

 _You do_

 _What it takes!_

 _You use what you got_

 _Yeah, what you got_

 _I'm badass at the cooking_

 _I'm pretty damn good looking, right?_

 _Tell me that I'm not_

 _I'm one annoying human_

 _But give me sage and_ _cumin_

 _I'm one hot shot_

 _You bake your cake with what you got_

Lincoln wasn't sure what he was doing, but the other ladies seemed to like it. He walked over to Leni and put his arm around her.

 _Now Leni here is nervous_

 _I snap, and Leni freaks_

He showed them one of Leni's pies.

 _But look at her meringue, they're the perfect little peaks_

 _She acts like I'm the boss_

He glanced at the readers.

 _We both know it's not true_

He winked.

 _I dictate like a jerk, she somehow makes it work_

"I do?"

Lincoln smiled, "You do."

Leni smiled.

 _Yes I do!_

Lincoln grabbed her arm and spun her around.

 _'Cause that's what you got_

 _It's what you got_

Leni started dancing along with him.

 _What I got!_

By now, the other ladies had started to dance too.

 _Lincoln: Rabbit-like reflexes_

 _Leni: (Ooh!)_

 _The key to our successes_

 _Leni: (Ooh!)_

 _You keep this kitchen hot_

 _Ladies: (Hot, hot, hot!)_

 _If I get all the glory, the credit goes to Leni_

 _'Cause I do squat_

"What?"

 _And make it work with what you got_

 _What you got!_

 _Leni: What I got!_

 _Ladies: You! What you got!_

 _Leni: What I got!_

 _Ladies: You!_

Lincoln stopped dancing for a moment to tell them all something.

 _Tomorrow I will marry a man that I just met_

 _Ladies: (Ooh!)_

 _The wedding is insane_

 _The cakes, the best you'll get_

 _Ladies: (Ooh!)_

 _I'm cold and I'm withholding_

 _And put that in your butt_

He put his arm around Leni.

 _But give this girl a knife_

 _And then hold on for dear life, 'cause she can cook!_

 _Ladies: Yeah!_

 _She can cook!_

 _Ladies: You..._

 _You..._

 _You..._

 _Lincoln: You use what you got!_

 _Yeah, what you got!_

The ladies seemed to be having fun.

"She's pitchin', baby, hear it?"

"I'm lovin' her free spirit!"

"Right?!," Leni smiled.

Lincoln smiled.

 _That's what I thought_

 _My new rosies and pretension!_

 _Leni: You're judging a dimension_

 _Lincoln: But throw it in the pot_

Lincoln grabbed Leni's hands and spun her around.

 _You bake your cake with what you got!_

 _Ladies: (What you got!)_

 _What you got!_

 _Ladies: (What you got!)_

 _(Ooh! What you got!)_

 _What you got!_

 _Ladies: (What you got! Ooh!)_

 _All: Make it hot!_

 _Lincoln: With what you..._

 _Ladies: (What you...)_

 _What you..._

 _Ladies: (What you...)_

 _What you...!_

 _Ladies: (What you...!)_

 _All: What you got!_


	5. Oh, Biology

Back at school, Lori was in biology class, where they were about to dissect frogs. She was trying to do the work, but Ronnie Anne kept distracting her.

 _I'm ace at all anatomies and master of dissection_

 _An expert chef who wields an expert knife_

 _But still, I sense a gremlin in the system of perfection_

 _There clearly are still mysteries to life_

 _It's_ _kingdom file class item_

 _It's order family genus_

 _It all comes back to me like child's play_

Ronnie Anne tried to lean over and see how she was doing, but she moved her head.

 _When she leans over my shoulder there in all her long and leanness_

 _It cuts my heart of knowledge clean away_

 _I try to keep a focused mind and steady hand_

 _Students: (Ooh, keep focused, ooh, keep steady)_

 _But the rhythm of my heart is like a country western band_

 _Students: (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Oh, biology!_

 _What have you done to me?_

 _Why can't my grown-up brain control my teenage parts?_

 _Oh, biology!_

 _Why won't you let me be?_

 _Why can't you be humane and still our beating hearts?_

 _Before the cutting starts_

Rusty laughed as he played with the dead frog.

"Shyeah. Lincoln, check it. Hahaha, man!"

But Lori ignored him and glanced back at Ronnie Anne.

 _She's_ _inert and inarticulate_

 _A_ _specimen of truant_

 _And though we're both fifteen, she's much to young_

 _Students: (Much too young)_

 _My amygdala is fully formed, my frontal lobe is fluent_

 _And pheromones go foxing with my tongue_

Ronnie Anne looked at Lori and smiled.

 _That's totes amaze, I'm way impressed, like, sweet technique_

 _Students: (Holy cow!)_

"Um, like totally, um, thanks," Lori smiled nervously.

When Ronnie Anne turned away, Lori frowned nervously.

 _Good lord, now can I even speak?_

 _Oh, biology!_

 _What have you done to me?_

 _My over twenty soul is in a teen cliche_

 _Oh, biology!_

 _Why won't you set me free?_

 _'Cause I'm not in control and hunger has it's say_

 _Students: (Hunger has it's say)_

 _And hormones have their way_

"Focus, Loud. Focus."

As Lori continued her work, the other students watched in amazement.

 _Zach: Hey, take a look at Lincoln Loud_

 _He does this lab work great_

 _Liam: For Kermit there, he had no chance_

 _Chandler: That guy is on my nerves today, I better set him straight_

 _Rusty: It's fun to make a dead frog dance!_

Ronnie Anne continued to watch Lori with a small smile.

 _I never knew that Lincoln Loud was such a science wiz_

 _He's smart, of course, so it makes since_

 _But something's up with him today, I'm not sure what it is_

 _He's like on fire, he's so intense!_

 _Lori: She's so intense!_

 _Students: It's so intense!_

 _Rusty: And I'm so danced!_

 _All: Oh, biology!_

 _Look what you've done to me!_

 _My heart is in a pan, my brain is out to sea_

 _Oh, biology!_

 _Why won't you let me be?_

 _Please help me if you can, please hear my painful plea_

 _Biology..._

 _Biology..._

 _Biology..._

Lori sighed and rested her head on her desk. She looked up with a tired face.

 _...please set me free_


	6. Vows

Back at the house, Bobby was practicing his vows in his and Lori's bedroom.

 _I'm not a man of many words_

 _And none that can convey_

 _Exactly how I felt when I first saw your face that day_

 _I'm not a man who makes a speech_

 _Or flouts a fancy ride_

 _So all that I can say is..._

 _I will love you for all time_

Lincoln was passing by when he heard Bobby through the slightly opened bedroom door. He stopped and listened to Bobby's vows.

 _And I feel somehow I know you like I've known no one before_

 _But still, I know there's more_

 _I'm not a man who writes a book_

 _That gift, it isn't mine_

 _For you, I'd write a thousand books_

 _My heart in every line_

 _And every book would tell of you and what our life will be_

 _And through it all, you'd stay a stunning mystery to me_

 _'Cause I feel somehow I know you like I've known no one before_

 _Though I know for all I know of you, there always will be more_

 _'Cause love is in the knowing_

 _And the wishing that you knew_

 _And Lori_

 _My Lori_

 _I love you_

Lincoln's jaw dropped as he finished listening. As he walked away, a small smile creeped onto his face..


	7. Busted

"Why? Why would I do this?"

Lori stared at the bathroom mirror in shock and confusion as she lifted her shirt and saw a tattoo right above her pants.

"I have a tattoo," she pulled her shirt back down, "on my underage backside!"

She looked at Lincoln's face in the mirror.

 _Busted!_

 _You're busted!_

 _I knew somehow that you could never truthfully be trusted_

 _A tattoo? What were you thinking?_

 _Perfect skin is not for inking_

 _I won't have you be the star of Boys Gone Wild!_

 _Oh no, you're busted!_

 _Busted!_

 _Dear bro..._

* * *

"I smoke?!"

Lincoln stared at the box of cigarettes Leni handed him in shock.

"Leni, throw these away!"

He looked at the box again.

"Enabler?! AH! That's why my mouth tastes like carpet!"

He looked at Lori's face in the mirror.

 _Busted!_

 _You're busted!_

 _I'm shocked by what I've found_

 _And I'm a little bit disgusted_

 _And it's not like it's no biggie_

 _Every time you sneak a ciggie, you are setting off a tiny cancer bomb!_

 _But now you're busted!_

 _Busted!_

 _Dear sis..._

Lincoln saw Lori's bedroom door open slightly in the mirror. He smirked and walked towards the door.

 _And what else are you hiding that you never thought I'd see?_

* * *

Lori opened Lincoln's locker and started looking through it.

 _And what else are you hiding from the principal and me?_

* * *

Lincoln found a stack of bill on the dresser.

 _These bills are overdue_

 _God, money, what a_ _pain_

* * *

Lori found some library books in the back of the locker.

 _These books are overdue_

 _It's money down the drain_

She continued searching.

 _And here, a secret spot..._

* * *

 _...Aha! I found your stash!_

Lincoln found a stash of cigarettes in a box under her dresser.

He grabbed a trash bag and dumped them all in.

"This is _so_ not organic!"

He looked at Lori's mirror.

 _Busted!_

 _You're busted!_

 _You're hosed now, I've exposed you!_

* * *

 _You are_ _through, you're done and dusted!_

Lori glanced at her back where the tattoo was.

 _This is sketchy and it's kinky_

She saw a Twinkle on the locker door. She smiled and unwrapped it.

 _Although, thank you for the Twinkle_

 _'Cause we all need some cream filling now and then_

She took a bite out of it, leaving cream around her mouth.

 _Although, you're busted!_

* * *

 _Busted!_

 _Again..._

Lincoln smirked as he continued searching Lori's room.

* * *

"Mom, seriously, calm down!"

Rusty was on the phone with his mom.

* * *

Rusty's mom was holding a box full of chip bags she found in Rusty's room.

 _I found your secret munchies_

 _So where'd you hide the bong?_

* * *

"I don't do drugs. I eat Cheesies in bed 'cause they comfort me!"

* * *

Luan was looking in the bathroom mirror.

 _I thought this was a scrunchy_

 _Turns out it was a thong_

Luna's eyes widened as she walked into the bathroom.

"Luan! Get that out of your hair!"

* * *

Chandler was on the phone with his mom because she accidentally left her purse in his backpack. And Chandler had done some snooping.

 _I found your secret stash_

He took out several bags of candy corn.

 _Candy corn? Mom, lame!_

* * *

"It should be available year-round!," she defended.

* * *

Lisa was speaking with her fourth grade teacher.

 _I checked your browser, teach_

 _Porn stars for shame!_

"Just having a little fun!"

* * *

Lola and Lucy were eating lunch. Lola noticed Lucy was staring at a boy across from them.

 _I saw that look, oh jeez, Luc_

 _You're hot for that old pear!_

Lucy hid her face.

* * *

Luna was on the phone with Lynn, who had dropped a few CDs on her way to school.

 _I found all your CDs, Lynn_

 _I knew that you liked pop!_

* * *

Lynn blushed madly over the phone.

* * *

 _All: And dishonesty can hurt_

 _And lies we can't accept_

 _But the biggest thing I learned_

 _Snooping while you slept_

 _Is with moms and dads and kids_

 _Some secrets should be kept_

 _But now you're busted!_

 _(Busted!)_

 _You're busted!_

 _(Busted!)_

 _Your fine and ever shiny reputation has been rusted_

 _You're cheeky and you're sneaky_

 _And a little maladjusted_

 _I'm muddled and befuddled_

 _And entirely not trusted_

 _I told you when you're older, you would wished we had discussed it_

 _Now I'm off to find the rest that you_ _conceal!_

 _Oh no, you're busted!_

 _Yeah-huh, you're busted!_

 _Ooh-ooh, you're busted!_

 _Busted!_

 _For real!_

* * *

Lincoln found a small box in Lori's closet. He opened it and saw several pasta pieces and some string.

"A box filled with old pasta? That's just weird."

He dumped it into the garbage. But when he looked in the garbage again, he noticed something familiar.

He grabbed the string and saw that all the pasta pieces were attached to it like a necklace. There were even a few blue beads on it.

Now Lincoln recognized it. It was the necklace he made for Lori in second grade. But he thought she had thrown it away.

 _This necklace that I made her_

"Huh."

He put it on and looked at it in the mirror. He smiled and played one of the pasta pieces.

 _It's actually not half-bad_

* * *

Lori found an orange journal in the back of Lincoln's locker. She opened it and saw a note written on the front.

 **To my favorite little brother, have a great first day of kindergarten!**

 **Love, Lori**

Lori's eyes widened. This was the journal she gave Lincoln on his first day of school. But she thought he stopped using it years ago.

 _The journal that I gave him_

She turned the page and saw several drawings of him and his family. Along with their parents.

 _And the family with mom and dad_

Lori smiled as she looked through the journal and saw more drawings and a few taped photographs.

 _All these secrets that he keeps_

 _All these things I wished I'd known_

* * *

Lincoln smiled as he took off the necklace and looked at it in his hands.

 _And some I'm glad I know now_

 _But some should stay..._

He put the necklace back in the box and closed it.

 _...her own_

He put the box back in the closet and smiled as he closed the door.


	8. Somebody Has Got To Take the Blame

Later, Lori had been caught reading in the halls during class time and had been sent to the counselor's office. The counselor had had it with all of Lincoln's antics and decided it was time for a conference with Lori. Lincoln got the phone call and drove to the school, shocked that Lori had gotten him in trouble.

They were both currently sitting in the counselor's office, Lori was sitting up straight with her hands in her lap while Lincoln was slouching. The counselor, Dr. Aaron, the assistant principal, Mr. Wilson and Lincoln's teacher, Ms. Perkins were sitting across from them.

Lincoln was the first to speak.

 _I infantilize my brother_

 _I'm controlling, I'm a pill_

 _I micro micromanage_

 _I'm all up in his grill_

"It's called 'being a sister,' " Lori frowned as she crossed her arms.

 _I demand that he be prefect_

 _All that pressure, all that fuss_

 _I'm a parenting disaster_

 _Don't you think so?_

 _Let's discuss_

Lori turned to the other grown-ups and smiled.

 _Forgive my darling sister_ _and forget each thing she said_

 _Put the blame where it belongs now_

 _Squarely on my_ _head_

 _I'm reckless and I'm feckless_

 _I go and get tattoos_

Lincoln's eyes widened.

 _I think it's called a tramp stamp_

 _I can show you if you choose_

Lori was about to lift her shirt up to show them, but Lincoln stopped her.

"No no no no! At least he doesn't smoke like me! _I smoke!_ "

Lori's eyes widened and she stared at Lincoln with her mouth agape. Regardless, she put on a straight face and turned back to the counselor.

 _My faults are much too numerous to name_

Lincoln smirked and crossed his arms.

 _It's awful to admit, but that's the_ _game_

 _Lori: Somebody has got to take..._

 _Lincoln: Somebody has got to take..._

 _Both: Somebody has got to take the blame!_

Lori and Lincoln glared at each other, which gave Dr. Aaron an idea to what was going on.

"Aha!"

 _It's a no-parent family_

 _So you both are filled with rage_

 _Mr. Wilson: His development arrested at the_ _pre-preverbal stage_

 _Dr. Aaron: Or it could be ADHD, ADD or STDs_

 _I suggest that you try ritalin and yoga and soy cheese_

"Soy cheese?," Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"This is asinine," Lori frowned.

Mr. Wilson frowned.

 _He's functionally_ _unpunctual, he's robbed us and he's rude_

Lincoln frowned.

 _Excuse me,_ _es me hee-haw, so par-dar, la attitude!_

 _Ms. Perkins: He's intelligent_

"Ya hear that?," Lincoln smirked.

 _Dr. Aaron: But unfocused, barely there_

 _Mr. Wilson: I think he smokes the con job_

Lincoln stood up, "He does not!"

"I don't?"

Lincoln turned to Lori, "I swear!"

 _Dr. Aaron: He's wasting his potential just the same_

 _Lincoln: It's not his fault if he's too bright to tame_

 _All: But somebody has got to take..._

 _Somebody has got to take..._

 _Somebody has got to take the- -_

Ms. Perkins stood up.

 _Enough with all the blaming and the shaming!_

She stopped Mr. Wilson from speaking, "No, you hush."

 _The armchair, analyzing and the psycho babble mush_

 _I'm a teacher, I should reach him_

 _So the failure here is mine_

 _He's bright and he's_ _articulate_

 _His heart and mind are fine_

Lincoln smiled.

 _In all this finger-pointing, this crusade..._

She took out a folder.

 _No one thought to check his file_

Lincoln's smiled disappeared.

 _To see he struggled for a while_

 _Since the fifth grade_

Lori was confused, but then she thought back and remembered what happened when Lincoln was in fifth grade.

"The year mom and dad passed away."

"Just say died," Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"They died."

Lori glanced at Lincoln and noticed his sad face. She turned back to Ms. Perkins.

"Can we have a minute please?"

She nodded and escorted them both to another room.

Once she left, Lori put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

 _Oh Lincoln, I've been thoughtless and for years_

 _I never thought your anger stood for tears_

 _It's clear to me I have to take the- -_

Lincoln clenched his eyes shut and turned away.

 _Listen, do we have to do this now?_

 _I'd rather not discuss it, anyhow_

 _It's high school counselor BS all the same_

 _'Cause nobody has got to take the blame_

Lori nodded.

"Let's wrap this up."

She walked back into the room.

"Dr. Aaron, I appreciate all the feedback. From now on, I'm going to be very good."

She and Lincoln left the office.

 _Mr. Wilson: But somebody has got to take the blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!_

"Oh, can it, Kevin!"


	9. Watch Your Back

After the conference, Lincoln went back home and Lori had to go to gym class. But when she got there, she found Lincoln's friends giving her cold stares and Coach Patterson was controlling them like they were in the marine corp.

 _Get ready all you losers_

 _You TV-dinner winners and_ _snack-packed snoozers_

 _Best be on alert_

 _No exceptions or excuses_

 _You stomach-acher fakers!_

 _No, I don't buy your ruses_

 _Time to feel the hurt!_

She took out a bag of dodge balls and smirked evilly as she took one out and threw it at Lori's stomach, causing her to groan and topple over.

"Let's go, let's go!"

 _Watch your back_

 _Better watch your back_

 _Always someone moving faster_

 _Always someone on attack_

 _So babies, watch your tail_

 _P.E. is pass or fail_

 _And your heck_

 _So hit the floor, hit the ropes, and watch your back!_

After recovering from the hit, Lori got up and started dodging the balls being thrown at her by the other kids. Suddenly, Clyde grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the bleachers, where Rusty, Zach and Liam were also hiding.

 _Clyde: So tell us what you're doing_

 _Zach: Say you have a plan_

 _Rusty: You're set to do The Hunt now_

 _Liam: You couldn't, but now you can_

 _All: And now, you're on Team Chandler_

 _Are you joking, Linc, for real?_

 _Liam: What's the truth?_

 _Zach: What's the plan?_

 _Clyde and Rusty: What's your deal?_

"I'll explain later," Lori told them, but they just frowned.

"Don't bother," Rusty pushed her back into the court.

 _Watch your back_

 _Better watch your back_

 _Always someone coming after_

 _Always someone on attack_

 _You're running with bulls now, baby_

 _And you gotta appease the pack_

 _Better run like heck_

 _Save your neck_

 _Better watch your back_

Lori saw Ronnie Anne and pulled her aside for a minute.

"Ronnie Anne! I heard about this cool, oversized hourglass. Since you're the List Master, could you maybe, put it on the list for The Hunt?"

Ronnie Anne just frowned and put her hand up.

 _I ain't no DJ, Lincoln_

 _I don't take requests_

 _The Hunt, I hold it sacred_

 _A bond I won't transgress_

Lori rolled her eyes.

 _For Pete's sake, it's a log at most_

 _A stupid, childish game_

Ronnie Anne smiled.

 _So you say, it's my thing all the same_

Ronnie Anne walked back to the court, while Lori just sighed as she rested against the wall.

 _In my day, gym was easy_

 _Some badminton, no pain_

 _These kids are all so mean to me, that teacher is insane_

 _But suck it up, Loud, see it through_

 _You've gotta get that glass_

 _But my calves, and my thighs..._

Coach Patterson noticed Lori and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Loud?," she smiled, "You wanna take a rest?"

Lori smiled, relieved.

"I would. Thank you."

Coach Patterson frowned.

"THERE'S NO REST IN MY CLASS!"

Lori flinched and quickly ran back to the court.

 _Watch your back_

 _Better watch your back_

 _Always someone coming after_

 _Always someone on attack_

 _Run the race, gotta run the race_

 _'Cause the race'll run_ _without you if you don't make the pace_

 _You're running with bulls now, baby_

 _And you gotta appease the pack_

 _Better run like heck_

 _Save your neck_

 _Better watch your back_

"Good luck with The Hunt!," Chandler waved to Lori.

 _Watch your back!_

Liam hit Lori square in the chest. She groaned and toppled over again.

"Liam!"

 _Watch your back!_

 _Oh-oh-oh!_

 _Watch your..._

When Lori recovered, she looked around and saw that all the balls were removed from the court. She wiped her brow.

"Phew."

Coach Patterson threw one more ball at the back of her head, making her fall on her face.

 _Back!_


	10. Parents Lie

Lincoln got a call from Lola and Lana's teacher to come pick them up. Apparently, they had gotten in trouble with the principal for fighting in the hallways.

Again.

So after _another conference_ , Lincoln drove the twins back home.

Lincoln frowned as he listened to the twins argue in the back seat.

"I can't believe you got us in trouble again!," Lola yelled.

"You started it by tripping me with your stupid heels!," Lana yelled.

"Why don't you just go live on the farm with Cliff?"

"No, you go to the farm with Cliff!"

"Lori, make Lana/Lola go to the farm!," they both shouted.

"Neither of you are going to the farm! Cliff's not even there! Don't you get it?," Lincoln yelled.

They both glanced at each other and gave him confused looks.

"Get what?," they asked in unison.

Lincoln sighed. He might as well tell them now before they turn eleven next month.

 _Parents lie_

 _It's sad, but true_

 _Mine lied to me_

 _Yours lied to you_

 _I lie to you_

The twins still looked confused.

 _They say there's no monster there under your bed, but who knows?_

 _It's not like we search_

 _And no one likes broccoli, we're all bad at flossing_

 _And everyone's sleeping in church_

 _And Cliff the cat's not at a farm_

 _Cliff is dead_

 _And Lori's not wrestling with Bobby in bed_

 _And Santa Claus..._

Lincoln stopped himself when he saw the twins' faces in the rearview mirror.

"...just forget what I said."

 _No, Santa's the shiz_

 _And Santa knows just how it is_

 _Oh, parents lie_

 _Because they can_

 _So, learn the truth_

 _My bright, young girls_

 _They lie with words_

 _They lie with hugs_

 _Parents lie_

 _They lie like rugs_

 _And parents will tell you you're great and special and stuff_

 _When clearly, you're not_

 _They say that one day, you'll feel normal_

 _But that's not enough, it's not by a lot_

Lincoln was remembering the lies his parents told him many years ago.

 _They'll hold you and tell you they love and they care_

 _But they lie when they tell you they'll always be there_

 _I know it's upsetting, but life isn't fair_

 _And parents die_

 _They tell you they won't, but they lie!_

 _Oh, parents lie_

 _It's hard to hear_

 _It's hard to say_

 _It's true, I fear_

 _It's fine to cry_

 _It's sad, I know_

 _That parents lie_

 _But parents lie_

 _So come on, here we are_

Lincoln pulled into the driveway.

"Let's go."

The twins got out of the car with tears dripping down their faces, but Lincoln didn't seem to notice as they walked inside.


	11. Just One Day (Reprise)

Meanwhile, Leni had been working in the kitchen all day. She stopped briefly and turned to the readers.

 _Tomorrow is the wedding and tonight is the_ _rehearsal_

 _But there's been no sign of Lori, she's been gone all day_

 _And I tried to make decisions, but I haven't got her vision_

 _So I covered all the tables with a mesh tulle_

She held up a blue mesh tulle pattern.

* * *

Lincoln's friends sat outside, waiting for Lincoln to show up.

 _Clyde: Seriously, what's the deal with Lincoln?_

 _Liam: He's become a total Stinkoln_

 _Zach: And never to be trusted_

 _Rusty: No, not anymore_

* * *

Lola and Lana were in their room, filling their backpacks.

 _Lana: Lori lies and Lincoln's cruel_

 _And they're mean to us at school_

 _Lola: And there's nobody who gets us, so we're out the door_

They went downstairs and snuck out the front door.

* * *

Guests started to arrive for the wedding.

 _Just one day and not one more_

 _'Till the wedding celebration!_

 _That's the day we waited for_

 _The masterful creation!_

Bobby came in, wearing his tux.

"We'll sit down for dinner soon. I'm sure to bride will be down any minute. We gotta rehearse, right?"

The guests went to the living room and started to talk.

 _Now where's our darling, Lori?_

 _And where the_ _deuce has dinner been?_

 _This dinner's a disaster, that's the story here_

The guests and Lincoln's friends all started talking over each other.

* * *

 _Where the heck is Lincoln?_

* * *

 _Where the devil's Lori?_

* * *

"I'm here!"

Lori and Lincoln both arrived at the same time.

* * *

 _Lincoln: Just one day_

 _I did my best_

 _A disaster, but I faced it_

 _One short day, one giant test_

 _And it isn't like you aced it_

 _Lori: Just one day and I had thought you might have coped_

 _Lincoln: And I tried to get the hourglass, the treasure that you missed_

 _Lori: Just one day I needed_

 _Lincoln: And you couldn't even figure how to get it on the list_

 _Lori: That was all we needed_

 _Now show some grace_

 _Lincoln: Now we're almost at the wedding, and these guests won't go away_

 _Lori: And put on a pleasant face_

 _Both: For just one..._

 _Lincoln: Stupid!_

 _Lori: Lovely!_

 _Lincoln: Crappy!_

 _Lori: Thrilling!_

 _Lincoln: Stupid!_

 _Lori: You already said that!_

 _Both: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

* * *

 _Just one day and we can't wait_

 _'Till you both walk down that aisle_

 _Just one day of joyous light_

 _Photographer: Hey everybody, smile!_

Bobby put his arm around Lincoln and they both smiled as they took the picture.

 _Though the dinner may have met a delay_

 _It's the wedding we've been waiting for_

 _In just one day_

 _Just one hungry, thirsty day_

 _Just one..._

 _Where's the dinner?_

 _Day!_

 _Just one day!_

 _(Just one day!)_

 _Just one daaaaaaaaaaaay!_


	12. Not Myself Today

After discovering that the twins had snuck out, the rehearsal dinner became a search party as most of the guests started searching for the missing twins.

Lincoln was currently searching the streets, worried sick. Since he was now the oldest sibling, everyone was depending on _him_ now.

So yeah, he's got a lot on his plate right now.

After a half hour of searching, he sat down in front of a fountain.

 _I was ready to be grown-up_

 _Just waiting for the day_

 _Now I am but freaking_

 _Does Lori feel this way?_

 _See, they think that I have answers_

 _They look to me to guide_

 _They see this strong, bold woman_

 _But there's a little boy inside_

He looked at Lori's face in the fountain and imagined seeing his face again. But when he opened his eyes, he was still in Lori's body.

He frowned and continued searching.

 _I'm not myself today_

 _I'm me in a funny way_

 _I'm not the thing they think they see_

 _This alpha-mommy, she's not me_

 _They want a woman I can't be_

 _And words that I can't say_

 _I'm not the grown-up I thought I was_

 _I'm not myself today_

* * *

When Lori heard the news, she came home immediately. But Bobby told her to stay home with her little sisters while they continued the search.

Lori frowned as she sat in the living room.

 _I had no idea a child_

 _Could feel so damn dismissed_

 _They smile and call me 'kiddo'_

 _Does Lincoln feel like this?_

 _See, if only they would_ _listen, I could get the search on track_

 _But when they hear me talking_

 _They just think I'm talking back_

She looked at Lincoln's face in the hallway mirror and imagined seeing her face again. But she opened her eyes and saw that she was still in Lincoln's body.

She frowned and walked to the front window.

 _I'm not myself tonight_

 _And more than me's not right_

 _'Cause the twins are lost and so am I_

 _It's not that often by-the-by_

 _I wish I were a six-foot-guy_

 _But I want to win this fight_

 _I'm not the grown-up I need to be_

 _I'm not myself tonight_

* * *

Leni frowned sadly as she searched for the twins.

 _If I had a kid, and the kid ran away_

 _I'd hunt her down and kill her_

 _My God!_

 _What a thing to say_

 _If I had a kid, and the kid ran away_

 _I would find her, I would hold her_

 _And then I'd kill her, ok?!_

 _I'm sorry!_

 _I'm not myself today_

* * *

Lori heard the door opening, so she looked up and saw Lincoln walk in with a sad and tired expression on his face.

"Hey," Lori greeted.

 _Lincoln: Are you ok?_

 _Lori: Are you ok?_

 _Lincoln: I'm not ok_

Lincoln sat down next to Lori.

 _Lori: What a day_

 _Lincoln: Even with all of this messed up between us, I thought I would do better_

 _Lori: I thought I'd know the way_

 _Lincoln: I mean, even as you, I'm a mess of a person_

 _Can't get my crap together_

Lincoln buried his face in his hands.

 _Lori: I'm also a mess, I'd say_

Lori put her hand on Lincoln's back to comfort him.

 _Lincoln: I'm not myself today_

 _Lori: I'm not myself today_

 _Lincoln: I'm not myself today_

 _Lori: I'm not myself_

 _Both: I'm not myself today!_

* * *

Everyone started singing over each other. Eventually, they got to the end of the song.

 _Lori and Lincoln: When there's nothing left to say..._

 _Lori: I'm not the grown-up I thought I was!_

 _Lincoln: I'm not the grown-up I wished I'd be!_

 _Both: I'm not myself today..._

 _Hey-ay..._

 _Hey-ay..._

 _Hey-ay..._

 _I'm not myself..._

 _Todaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

 _(Lana!)_

 _...aaaaaaaaaaa..._

 _(Lola!)_

 _...aaaaaaaay!_


	13. Bring My Sisters Home

After about an hour of searching of searching, they decided to go to the police. Right now, Lori was at home while Lincoln and Bobby went downtown to the police station. She still had to keep an eye on things while her now older sisters continued searching the neighborhood.

She looked out the front window with a worried face.

 _Oh_

 _(Oh)_

 _Oh_

 _(Oh)_

 _Wa-a-o-o-a-oh!_

 _(Whoa! Whoa!)_

 _Bring my sisters home_

 _My little sisters home_

 _Those precious little girls_

 _Their mother's pride and joy_

 _Her brightest stars_

 _Please search from north to south and near to far_

 _Then search from sea to sea_

 _And bring my sisters home to me_

* * *

Lincoln and Bobby were at the police station, sitting in the front office while the officers were looking for the twins.

Lincoln just sat in his chair sadly, regretting his actions.

 _Oh_

 _(Oh)_

 _Oh_

 _(Oh)_

 _Whoooooooooooooa!_

 _(Whoa! Whoa!)_

 _Bring my sisters home_

 _Bobby: (Your sisters)_

 _My darling sisters home_

 _Bobby: (Darling sisters)_

 _They're innocent, they're sweet_

 _Officers: (So sweet)_

 _They have, uh, messy feet_

 _Officers: (Messy feet)_

 _So hence the shoes, I'm really not the type to sing the blues_

 _Officers: (Sing it!)_

 _Or raise a_ _penny-fuss_

 _Officers: (Penny-fuss)_

 _But bring my sisters home to us_

An officer put a hand on his shoulder.

 _Now lady, relax and sit down for a spell_

A female officer put a hand on his other shoulder.

 _They're probably just lost or else down in a well_

 _Male Officer: They took the wrong bus or the wrong stranger's car_

 _Female Officer: Abducted by aliens_

 _Male Officer: Drunk at a bar_

 _Female Officer: There was that one girl who was carved limb from limb_

 _Male Officer: They say that her brother done did it to her_

 _Female Officer: Resentful and jealous or sawed the wrong head_

Lincoln pushed them both away.

 _The girls are a pain, but I don't want them dead!_

* * *

 _Lori: I don't want them dead!_

* * *

 _Both: I don't want them..._

 _Don't want them..._

 _Whoa! Whoa!_

 _Bring my sisters home!_

 _Lincoln: My little..._

 _Lori: Sisters home!_

* * *

Lincoln continued to sulk.

 _Oh guys, I'm such a jerk_

* * *

Lori stood before Luna and Luan.

 _Now you two, get to work!_

They both left to continue the search.

* * *

Lincoln wished he had never said what he had in the car.

 _I made you cry_

 _Please come back home soon_

 _And please don't die!_

 _Oh girls, where can you be?_

* * *

Lori put her hand on the window.

 _Please bring my sisters home_

* * *

Lincoln put his hand on the office window.

 _Please bring my sisters home_

* * *

 _Both: Our little sisters home!_

 _Toooooooooo..._

 _Lincoln: LANA!  
_

 _Lori: LOLA!_

* * *

Lori heard the doorbell ring and went to see who it was. When she opened it, she saw Ronnie Anne holding two little girls' hands.

"Looking for someone?," she smiled.

Lori's eyes widened.

"Lana! Lola!"

"Lincoln!," they both smiled.

Lori quickly pulled them both into a tight hug.

 _They're home!_


	14. Go

After calling Lincoln and the others that the twins were home, Bobby told Lori and Lincoln that he could go to The Hunt. He said he wanted Lori's siblings to accept him as a part of the family, and he didn't want Lincoln to miss something he had been looking forward to for so long.

After hearing this, Lincoln was extremely happy and Bobby had finally gained his respect. And Lori realized that she shouldn't keep putting her siblings concerns aside just to focus on her own life.

So Lori went back to the school, made up with Lincoln's friends, and they started The Hunt.

Ronnie Anne was watching from the school security cameras to keep an eye on everything and make sure nobody was cheating. And she was using the P.A. system to make quick announcements.

She grabbed the microphone and pressed the on button.

 _Hey Hunters, it's List Master_

 _Now I've got you on the run_

 _Gotta give it all you've got_

 _And don't stop running 'till it's done_

 _Found the last one, I've got more_

 _Each tougher than before_

 _And you know I'm keeping score_

 _So all fall in_

 _You'll know just where you're going, kids_

 _Never where you've been_

 _So..._

 _Go where you never thought you'd go_

 _Go way too far_

 _Where the thing you have to find will be found_

 _Go there_

 _Go there and be where you are_

 _All: Be where you are!_

After a few more minutes, she grabbed the microphone again.

 _Hey_ _Hunters_

 _(Yeah?)_

 _Yep, List Master_

 _(Yeah)_

 _Now if you're falling behind_

 _(Oooh)_

 _Take a breath and look inside_

 _You never know what you might find_

 _(Oooh)_

 _When this highway hits a curve_

 _Find the courage, find the nerve_

 _To get what you deserve_

 _And then fight on_

 _(Fight on)_

 _You'll only know a place for real_

 _Once you've been and goooooooooone!_

 _Go where you never thought you'd go_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Go, go all in_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Where the thing you have to find might be found_

 _And begins..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori and the boys were making good progress, but Chandler was still ahead of them.

 _Rusty: Go where you never thought you'd go_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Clyde: Go, go all in_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Zach: Where the thing we have to find might be found_

 _Liam: Go there_

 _All: Go there_

 _And be where we've never been_

 _Lori: Be where you've never been_

Lori smiled as she continued hunting with the boys. She was actually having fun doing some "Stupid, childish game."

* * *

Ronnie Anne smiled as she watched The Hunt progress on the monitors.

 _It's not the finding, but the_ _searching_

 _What you find, you'll never see_

 _Not the being, but becoming_

 _Once you are, you'll never be_

 _Not the winning, but the wishing_

 _Wishes end when you have won_

 _Not the ending, but beginning_

 _All: And we've only just begun!_

 _Ronnie Anne: Yeah, we've only just begun..._

* * *

Lori checked the list on Lincoln's phone.

"Tango with a boho, samba with a delta?," she looked up at the others, "Guys, we can't forget the hourglass."

"We're catching up!," Zach smiled.

He grabbed Lori's arm and they ran to find their next clue.

"Whoa!"

* * *

 _Go_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Go_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Go_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Go_

 _(Go, go)_

 _Go_

 _On you mark, get set and go..._

* * *

 _Lori and Lincoln: It's not the finding, it's the searching_

 _It's a hunt for who you'll be_

 _Not the seeing, but the looking_

 _For the things you just can't see_

* * *

Back at the house, Lincoln and the twins had been making seven-layer bars in the kitchen.

The twins were eating their bars and watching TV when Lincoln came in and sat down next to them.

"Guys, I'm sorry for what I said in the car. I'm sorry about this whole day."

Lana looked up at him.

"Lori, we took a bus by ourselves, we just made seven-layer bars, we hung out with Lincoln's girlfriend."

Lola looked at him and smiled.

"And I finally got to strut on the city street sidewalks!"

Lana sat on his lap and hugged him.

"This has been the best day of our lives."

Lola sat on the other side of his lap and joined the hug.

Lincoln smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," they both nodded.

Small tears formed in Lincoln's eyes as he embraced the two girls.

* * *

 _Ronnie Anne: It's not the finding, it's the learning_

 _Once you learn, you never know_

 _It's not the having, it's the finding_

 _Once you find it, let it go_

 _Then hold on_

 _'Cause here we go..._

* * *

"Stop!"

Clyde stopped the others as they arrived at the fountain in front of the school.

"There's a clue we have to do right here at the fountain."

Rusty looked at the clue.

"Strip down to your skivvies and swim."

His eyes widened, as did the others.

"No way!"

"I can't let girls see my skinny arms!"

"I'm too pale!"

Lori's eyes widened. They were gonna let one little thing stop them from winning?

"Guys, your bodies- -OUR bodies, are perfect just the way they are. Do not waste this time of your lives being ashamed of your bodies, because this is as good as it gets."

She took out Lincoln's phone.

"We are going to take a photo right now, and you are going to look at that photo and love yourselves!"

They all smiled as Lori took the photo.

* * *

Ronnie Anne grabbed the microphone.

 _Hey Hunters!_

 _Yep, List Master_

 _Is it feeling like you're through?_

 _If the night is getting older, then it's time for something new_

 _If you're all up in your head, done all the clues you've read_

 _Then find yourselves instead, 'cause that's the goal_

 _There is no hidden mystery like the human soul_

* * *

 _Lori: Go where you never thought you'd go!_

 _Go way too far!_

 _Where the thing you have to find can be found_

 _Go there_

 _Go there and be where you are_

 _All: Be where you are!_

Lori smiled as she and the boys finished swimming and continued The Hunt.

* * *

Ronnie Anne smiled as she watched 'Lincoln' and the boys run down the halls.

 _Go where you never thought you could_

 _Go be brand new_

 _Be the person that you never thought you'd be_

 _And you'll see..._


	15. After All Of This and Everything

After the twins fell asleep on the couch, Lincoln carried them both upstairs to their bedroom. He tucked them both in their beds and got up to leave the room. But he stopped and looked back at the sleeping twins.

He sat down between their beds and began singing a soft tune.

 _Listen to me, little sleeping monsters_

 _You there with the chocolate-frosted cheeks_

 _I understand the urge to run away, kids_

 _But stay awhile, and you might like the place_

 _Someday, you'll be sixteen and awkward_

 _And too old for the pageants, but still cute_

 _And you may feel alone or even angry_

 _Like life's a joke and grown-ups are a fraud_

 _But girls, I swear to God_

 _That after all of this and everything_

 _I can tell you it's not true_

 _After all of this and everything_

 _I promise you'll get through_

 _Linc and the girls will cut some slack_

 _'Cause all of us have got your back_

 _Whatever crap may come our way_

 _After all of this and everything, kids_

 _We'll be ok_

 _And you may feel like Lori doesn't love you_

 _And you just feel just angry everyday_

Lincoln felt his eyes tear up.

 _And mad at mom and dad because they left you_

 _And angry at yourself to feel that way_

 _But listen, when I say_

 _That after all of this and everything_

 _I can tell you what I know_

 _And after all of your own everything_

 _You'll learn to let it go_

 _I know this family will get through_

 _And after all of this and everything, girls_

 _I love you_

Lincoln's eyes widened. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Oh crap."

He looked at Lana and Lola's sleeping bodies. So sweet and innocent.

 _I love you_

He smiled and finished the song.

 _After all of this and everything_

 _I have to face that too_

 _But yeah_

 _I love you, girls_

 _I do_

He got up and left the room, not noticing small smiles appear on both girls' faces.


	16. No More Fear

After a few more clues, Lori and the boys had won The Hunt. And Lori had gotten the other hourglass she needed to switch bodies with Lincoln. They went to the after party with everyone else who participated and danced, ate food, drank soda, and just had fun. It was the greatest thing Lori had done in years.

After the party, Lori said goodbye to everyone and headed back home. But just as she left, she paused. She felt a strange sensation course through her body. Something she had never felt.

 _What is this feeling that I'm feeling?_

 _Like I've shot right through the ceiling?_

 _Is it only the caffeine and the sugar?_

 _And the pizza_

 _Dear me_

 _I had three slices of that pizza_

 _Are carbs the feeling that I'm feeling?_

 _Like I'm losing it, but dealing?_

 _It's_ _alarming, but appealing, and somehow, healing_

Lori froze.

She put a hand on her chest.

 _How long has it been since this old heart has skipped a beat?_

 _How long have I kept an even keel?_

 _How hard have I worked to keep our life so calm and neat?_

 _And how good does this frickin' chaos feel?_

 _Though I don't have the first idea what else may be in store_

 _I know I won't be frightened anymore_

 _No more fear, no more fright_

 _I go bold or I go home_

 _It starts tonight_

Lori smiled and continued walking. But then she stopped again with wide eyes.

 _Oh God!_

 _Have I taught my siblings to be cautious at all cost?_

 _Have I made them somehow be afraid?_

 _Have I held too tightly after all that we have lost?_

 _And how do I clean up this mess I made?_

 _'Cause clearly, I can't promise things will all turn out ok_

 _But here's the most important thing I'll say_

 _No more fear, no more dread_

 _No more dwelling on the danger_

 _We'll dare to live instead_

 _No more sadness, not one tear_

 _We'll be tough and tough together_

 _No_ _more fear_

 _No more shyness or embarrassment_

 _No diffidence, no doubt_

 _That self-consciousness and anxiousness_

 _Just throw that stuff right out!_

 _'Cause I thought I taught us manners_

 _But I may have made us meek_

 _And a boy can't be a good boy without ever being weak_

Lori saw a small hill up ahead and ran to the top.

 _If you have to fight, then fight_

 _And I'll be the first to cheer_

 _No more waiting!_

 _No more hiding!_

 _Are we clear?_

 _No more fear!_

Lori reached the top and smiled proudly.

 _No more..._

 _Fear!_


	17. The Other Hourglass

When Lori got home, she showed Lincoln the new hourglass that they could use to switch back. But they had to make sure everyone was asleep before they could do it. So after they checked all the bedrooms, they went to the dining room to switch.

 _Lincoln: Now we've got the magic glass_

 _Lori: And the magic came to pass_

 _Lincoln: And we learned important things_

 _Lori: Blah-blah-blah, so many things_

 _Both: And I walked inside your shoes and saw the world your way_

They both grabbed either side of the hourglass just like last time.

 _Lincoln: In just one day..._

 _Lori: In just one day..._

 _Lincoln: In just one day..._

 _Lori: In just one day..._

 _Both: In just, one, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

...

...

...

...

... _in just one daaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

...

...

...

...

"Nothing happened," Lincoln frowned.

"Try again," Lori encouraged.

 _In just one daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

Lincoln grew impatient.

"Lori, why isn't this working?!"

Lori looked between Lincoln and the hourglass.

"I...don't know what to do."


	18. Today and Everyday

"Oh God."

Lincoln sat down on one of the dining room chairs in shock.

"What if this means..."

 _One day's now everyday_

 _That we're stuck like this forever_

 _If I had known, I never would have wished the way I did_

 _I want to stay a kid, and not a grumpy grown-up_

 _With this make-up and this dress_

 _The pressure and that Bobby_

 _Oh my God, it's such a mess_

 _I never even got to see life flash before my eyes_

 _It just went away_

 _Now I'll pay_

 _Today and everyday_

Lori sat down in front of Lincoln and put a hand on his lap.

 _If today is everyday, I will hold you and protect you_

 _I won't let this thing affect you_

 _Lincoln: But we both know that we're screwed_

 _Lori: With that kind of attitude..._

Lincoln frowned as he felt tears leak from his eyes.

 _There's this whole long life I'll never live_

 _My college years and more_

Lori frowned as she remembered her day at school.

 _And all that I'll go through again that hurt so much before_

 _I want to make things right again and tell you it's all fine_

 _I just don't see a way_

 _To make this all ok_

 _Today or any day_

 _Lincoln: Or every everyday_

 _Lori: Today and everyday_

Lori looked Lincoln in the eyes.

"We have to tell Bobby."

Lincoln's eyes widened.

"Just...walk up there and dump him?"

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Like ripping off a bandage."

* * *

The next day, the wedding was in full-swing. The guests were all seated, Leni was in her bridesmaid dress, Bobby was in his tux, now the only things missing were the bride and the best man.

Right on cue, the band started playing as Lola walked down the aisle sprinkling flower petals from her basket. Right behind her were Lincoln and Lori, who walked slowly down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

 _Lincoln: The long walk down the aisle_

 _Lori: Should we nod and wave and smile?_

 _Or let them know disaster struck?_

 _Lincoln: God, this aisle's like a mile_

 _I'm glad you're here with me_

 _Lori: I'm sure Bobby will see_

They reached the end of the aisle and Lori held Lincoln's hands.

 _You're not the woman he once knew_

Lincoln frowned sadly as he watched Lori walk to the side.

 _And I can never be..._

Bobby held Lincoln's hand as the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved..."

Lincoln bit his lip before shouting.

"I'M NOT READY TO DO THIS!"

Everyone gasped as Lincoln ran out of the room.

Lori quickly ran after him.

* * *

Moments later, Lori sat with Lincoln outside.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be. It's just..."

Lincoln smiled.

"Bobby's a great person. And I didn't want _another_ great person to be in our family."

He frowned.

"I was wrong. It turns out he _does_ belong in this family."

He sniffed.

"But I still can't go through with this. Even though, _I love you._ "

Lori blinked.

"...say that again."

Lincoln looked at her, exhausted.

"What?"

"I love you."

Lincoln was confused, but then his eyes widened as he sniffed again.

"I love you," he smiled tearfully.

Lori grabbed his shoulders.

"Lincoln, listen to me."

 _Today and everyday, I will be here, I will love you_

 _I will put no one above you_

 _'Cause I love your messy hair_

 _And I love your grumpy glare_

 _The way you dress and all your mess_

 _I love them through and through_

 _Whatever makes you happy, I want for you, I do_

 _I'm telling you, it's true_

Lincoln's jaw dropped as Lori grabbed his hands.

 _'Cause Lincoln, I love you for you!_

Lincoln smiled.

 _And you know I love you for you!_

 _Lori: And all the crazy things you do_

 _Both: You know that I love yooooooooo..._

Suddenly, Lori's body began to glow orange and Lincoln's body began to glow blue, but neither of them noticed because their eyes were closed.

The light went to their hands and passed to the other body. Now Lori's body was glowing blue and Lincoln's body was glowing orange. the light disappeared before either of them noticed.

 _...oooooooooou!_

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other with shocked expressions. After a few seconds, they spoke.

"Lincoln," Lori smiled.

"Lori?," Lincoln asked tearfully.

"Is that really you?"

The two siblings had switched back.

They both embraced each other tightly.

After a few moments, Lincoln spoke sadly.

"Lori, I'm so sorry."

Lori hugged him tighter.

"You should never, don't be sorry."

"If you thought I didn't love you..."

Lori broke the hug and looked him in the eye.

"No, I know it and I love you!"

Lincoln smiled.

 _It took this day_

Lori smiled.

 _It took this day_

 _Lincoln: Today_

 _Lori:_ _Today_

 _Both: Today and everyday!_

Lincoln smiled gratefully.

 _Now at last we're un-enchanted, I will not take you for granted_

Lori stroked his head with her finger.

 _And I'll cut us both some slack_

 _Both: 'Cause I'm glad to have me back!_

 _Lori: I know you won't be perfect, but I won't be such a witch_

 _Lincoln: We'll both forgive each other, now won't that be a switch?_

 _Both: We'll know each other, you and I, and secrets we'll both keep_

 _Things we'll never say_

 _Lincoln: Oh, stupid sweet cliche!_

 _Lori: Just one more quick_ _display_

 _Both: We'll live our way_

They hugged again, happily.

 _Today and everyday_

"Lori?," Lincoln broke the hug, "You need to go get married."

Lori smiled, "I do."

She got up and walked back inside.

Lincoln turned to the readers.

"I told you, you would never believe me...

...but it really happened."

He smiled and walked back inside.

* * *

Lori and Bobby held hands and stared into each other's eyes.

 _Both: I'll love you just this way_

 _Today and everyday_

 _Today and everyday_

 _All: Today and everyday!_

* * *

Lincoln walked in, back in his normal clothes.

"So, you're probably wondering about a few things like, how did the wedding reception go?"

Everyone else suddenly appeared and started singing.

 _It starts today!_

Lori held up a magazine.

"We made the cover story for Weddings Magazine. My catering business quadrupled overnight!"

 _Today and everyday!_

Bobby held up a plate of seven-layer bars.

"They love my seven-layer bars!"

 _It starts today!_

Lincoln was about to say something, but Luan popped up next to him with Mr. Coconuts.

"His best man speech murdered!"

Lincoln smiled as Luan mimicked her puppet's voice.

Leni walked up to them and held up a small card.

"I got my license to practice couples therapy!"

 _Today and everyday!_

Chandler walked in.

"I'm going to Yale on a fast-track PhD program. Eat my dust!"

 _It starts today!_

"I went to Swedish camp and started a band!"

"I put my foot down..."

"Excuse me!"

Lincoln tried to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me! I'm the narrator! You guys! HELLOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

...

"I got this."

Everyone walked out of the room just as Coach Patterson walked in and glared at Lincoln.

"You and me, Loud! This summer. _You and me_."

Lincoln frowned as Coach Patterson walked away.

"I failed gym, which means summer school."

Ronnie Anne walked up to him.

"I have to do summer school, too. If you want, I can give you a ride."

Lincoln blushed madly.

"That...would be cool."

They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Gross!"

They turned around and saw Lola and Lana standing right behind them.

"For a minute, it looked like you were gonna make out!," Lana frowned.

"Come on, I made you a suit so you could be in our show!," Lola held up and orange suit she made for Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled. He and Ronnie Anne followed them the the dining room, where everyone was dancing in pairs.

 _Just one day_

 _(Today and everyday)_

 _Just one day_

 _(Today and everyday)_

 _Just one_

 _Just one day!_

 _(Today and everyday!)_

 _Today and every_

 _Every_

 _Every_

 _Every_

 _Every_

 _Every_

Lori and Lincoln winked as they danced with Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

 _Lori: Every!_

 _Lincoln: Every!_

 _All: Today and every..._

 _Daaaaaaaaaaaay!_

The curtain went down, and the audience cheered.


End file.
